


Blind Date

by 75AssortedSpices



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Begging, Blind Date, Body Worship, Bold Reader, Cute, Gen, Making Out, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Shy Danny, heated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/75AssortedSpices/pseuds/75AssortedSpices
Summary: You! You there! Yeah, you!You are on a blind date; your friend set you up. Wonderful.You roll with it and honestly, you're kinda intrigued.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Reader - Relationship, Dan Avidan/You
Kudos: 16





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! i'm new here on ao3 and this is my first fic!!
> 
> i apologize if it looks messy; i'm not a skilled writer at all.. ^^'  
> but i thought this would be fun, so i did my best!!
> 
> hope you enjoy nonetheless! <3
> 
> ( edit 12/18; due to the game grumps announcement on Mario 35, i won't be writing anymore of this type of stuff about them. i plan on taking this down, but i'll leave it up a tad longer. happy holidays!)

~~~

You sat patiently in the brightly lit room, eyes nearly burning from their sockets. 

You didn’t think anything would be this eye-searing aside from the sun.

That shit burned. You knew because you stared directly at the damn thing as a kid.

Looking back made you question why you aren’t blind today.

You shrug it off, stowing that memory for another time.

What you should be thinking about is your blind date.  
Their appearance, personality, hobbies, everything.

You didn’t even know their gender!  
A total, top notch, blind date.

Deep down you felt ridiculous to even consider finding a date, let alone a blind one.

** “Hey, you’ve got nothing else to do. I’m sure you’re up for this, even if it doesn’t seem like it,”** one of your “good” friends had said.

It sounded incredibly out of the question, and, well, insane.

As your thoughts wander, you hear the click of a door handle.

It snaps you from your thoughts and into the now, your eyes slightly widening.

Oh shit.

The first thing you saw was a mop of curly brown hair, then gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

You opened your mouth to say something but a small hiss cut you off.

“Too bright in here,” a voice whimpered lowly.

Suddenly the lights dimmed to a much more darker hue, flooding your poor eyes with relief.

You blinked, eyes adjusting to the change of light.  
“Uh, hey,” you greeted awkwardly, squinting your eyes.

You couldn’t quite see the other on account of the sudden dimming catching your vision off guard.

A quiet giggle then, “hi,” a deep, bubbly voice whispered.

Your heart fluttered greatly, cheeks darkening slightly.

You cleared your throat, swallowing thickly, “are you my … blind date?”

“Is this room 7?” the cheery voice replied, tilting their head. The curls atop their head bounced.

“Yeah, this is room 7,” you nodded, hands fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.

The figure’s shoulders hitched in mirth, “cool.”

The lighting in the room seemed to brighten a bit, allowing you to see the mystery lady or man.

Your jaw dropped as you saw who stood before you.

A tall, lanky man with fluffy, curly locks that framed his face perfectly, eyes that were hooded and warm, and a smile that took your breath away.

Not to mention the guy’s stubble in which you desperately wanted to reach out and scratch.

He looked absolutely stunning.

He was also wearing nothing but a deep blue button down shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers.

Some of the buttons were undone on the guy’s shirt, making the guy look all the more alluring.

You couldn’t help but stare hopelessly.

“You there?” the voice asked, a small laugh following behind.

You shook your head, knocking yourself out of whatever fantasy you were fantasizing about.

“Yeah. Don’t know where I went, but I’m back,” you say, shrugging.

The man hummed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

His hand then ran through his unruly hair, eyes battening in a seductive manner.

“Cute,” you blurted before you could stop yourself.

The man smiled bashfully, curling a strand of hair around a finger, “thanks,” he whispered, “I’m Dan.”

Your stomach swarmed with butterflies. What a beautiful name.

“That’s, uh, that’s nice,” you smiled, “I’m y/n. Nice to meet you, Dan,” you said, offering your hand.

Dan reached out and took it. You shook it, head spinning at the warmth of the tall male’s hand.

The man’s small smile widened, eyes sparkling.

“You can … call me Danny,” he whispered, looking away, “if you want.”

“Will do,” you replied, raising Danny’s hand to your lips.  
You pecked each of his knuckles, ears perking as the man let out a light gasp.

You pull away to smile at him, eyes hooded, “Danny.”

He snorts through his nose, looking away yet again.

What a shy, beautiful and handsome man.

You let go of Dan’s hand, dropping your own to your side.  
He glanced at you with amused, dilated eyes.  
He looked so curious.  
It was almost as if he was waiting for you to make the next move.

After all, he’s all yours.  
For 3 hours at least.

You grin mischievously, reaching out an arm to snake around his slim waist.  
The attention makes him squirm in delight.

You pull him closer, a small squeak leaving his full, kissable lips.  
It’s easy because you both are pretty much the same height.

*Ha, I knew being a tall stick of garbage would pay off eventually.*

You feel sudden pressure on your shoulders.  
Dan had draped his arms around your neck.

He looked so wanton, so needy.  
You hardly even knew each other yet you felt like you’ve known him for years.

That’s the sweet nature of love I suppose.

You decide to pull him along to the plush fuchsia loveseat that was big enough for two.

He’s on top of you in an instant, eyes roaming your face, your chest, your body.

You see his tongue flick across his lips, shoulders shimmying like a feline’s.

Before you allow anything serious to occur, you ask, “what brings you here, gorgeous?”

Danny blinks, hooded eyes gleaming with interest.

You wanted his pretty, masculine and sweet voice to fill your ears, wanted him to melt in your arms, wanted him to scream your name, beg for your lips on his -

“Oh, y’know,” he sighs, tucking a curly strand of hair behind his ear, “I … I mean, like,” he giggled, “had nothing else to do, really,” he shrugged.  
“I was mostly pressured by my friend,” he mumbled, “he’s a dick.”

Oh.  
Same boat.

“That’s funny,” you purr, thumbs tracing over his waist, “because I was pressured by my so called friends too.”

Dan raised his brows, smirking boyishly, “really?”

You smirk right back, hands firmly squeezing the man’s hips.  
A hitch of breath then a moan filled the air.

He liked that.

Danny fluttered his eyes, lips parted. His lips.  
Those wondrous lips that shined with slight saliva.

You wanted to devour him as if he were some fluffy, moist and freshly baked cake.

“...I also,” he breathed, his waist swaying slowly, “felt a bit lonely, and…” he whispered, bowing his head.

“You … wanted someone?” You finished, earning a nod.  
“Wanted someone to make you feel cared for and cherished every day?”

Another nod, this time with a grin.

“Yeah,” Danny sighed, tilting his head. 

You hummed, moving your hands from his back to his neck.

With ease, you massaged the man’s long, pale neck.

Dan’s breath hitched before he let out a pleased groan.  
“Ohh...”

You continued to massage, the man’s hips swaying side to side.

“Oh … oh,” he gasped, moaning out breathily.

His shoulders rose as you hit a couple sensitive areas.

“You like that, Danny?” you purred.

Dan nodded, hissing out in pleasure as your hands moved from his neck to his shoulders.

“Mmh,” he whined, legs shifting. “Oh - oh!” he cried out, arching his back.

You draw back your hands, “did - did I hurt you?” you asked frantically.

Dan shook his head, lips pursed in a pout at the ceased attention.

You were about to resume your massages before the male lifted himself from your body.

“Danny?” you question, raising a brow.

He glanced at you through his thick, long eye lashes, large hands grazing up his perfect torso.

His fingers clasped around the buttons of his shirt before undoing them.  
He never took his pleading eyes off you as he undid his shirt.  
The more buttons he popped, the more you could see his curly, intoxicating chest hairs.

The last few buttons were undid by your hands, Dan smiling down at you sweetly.

With a shimmy of his shoulders, he peeled away the shirt, tossing it somewhere.

Your mouth watered, and your palms grew damp with sweat.

Dan’s cheeks were flushed, his poofy hair nearly covering his eyes. His lips then parted and he leaned down, pressing his weight on you. There was a hungry flicker in his eyes.

He wants you.  
He needs you.

He’s insane for you.

A small mumble left his lips.

“Hm?” You hum, far too entranced at the man’s sleek, slender and soft body.

“Keep touching me,” he whimpered, his perfect voice light and sensitive.

Your hands rest on his back. God, he’s so warm.

Danny arches into your touch like a kitten, his lower lip being bitten.

You curl your fingers around the small of his back, making his expression shift into one of euphoria.

“Hnn, ohh,” he groaned, “that - ohh!” he gasped as your hands traveled lower.  
“Oh! Oh! Y/n!” he cried.

“Sensitive, Danny boy?” you rumble, nickname slipping out.

Danny whines, lips pursing.

Your hands trace small shapes into his lower back.  
You loved his delicious reactions.

“Mmh!” he grunts, hips wiggling.

Suddenly, his face is buried in your neck, stubble rubbing against your skin.

He was breathing heavily, large hands planted on your shoulders.  
His body was trembling, warm puffs of air leaving his lips and onto your neck.

“Y/n,” he whispered, “you’re making it real hard … not to kiss you,” he panted, stubble tickling your neck as he spoke.

“Then do it,” you say, not phased.

Dan tenses and pulls away, eyes blinking. “Wait, r - really? Like -”

“Go ahead, Daniel,” you smile patiently, hands sliding from his back to his flat stomach.  
You rubbed along his belly, watching in awe as Dan’s face went from surprised to sultry.

“If I really can,” he whispered, waist swiveling. “Do I…” he began, taking a sharp intake of air.

“What?” you ask, hands sliding from his belly to his thighs.

Danny hummed, bringing his hands to the mess of curls atop his head.  
He fluffed himself up as if he were a bird ruffling its feathers.

You smile as he bounces a chunk of curls on his hand. “Do I look okay?” he asks softly, licking his lips.

God, he’s already so damn irresistible. 

“You look wonderful, Danny,” you assure, gently grabbing his wrist.

You bring his hand to your lips and give it a heartfelt smooch.

Dan beams, ecstatic, “you think so?”

You chuckle wrapping your arms around his back, pressing his body against yours.  
“I know so, baby.”  
Danny flutters his lashes before he leans in and locks his lips with yours.

You lean into the kiss, tongue already slithering inside Dan’s mouth.  
Dan gladly welcomes you in, arms snaking around your body.

Fuck, he tasted good.  
He was sweet with a kick of spice and tang.  
Like a really good candy brand that’s been sold out of all the stores.

Your tongues fought for dominance, hands roaming each others’ bodies, exploring every nook and cranny.

Dan was so soft, so smooth, so perfect.

Dan moved against you, hips swiveling and pressing into your pelvis.  
Your lips dance against each other a tad longer before Dan runs out of air.

“Mmnh,” he parts away with a wet noise, panting hard.

“You’re so delectable, Daniel baby,” you growl, making him tremble, lips quivering.

He wanted more: you could tell.

He heaved a moan in response, hairy chest rising and falling.

“Y/n…” he swallowed, “feels … good. So good,” he babbles, closing his eyes.

His head falls against your chest, frazzled hair tickling your face.

“Hey, baby,” you whispered, getting his full attention.

He sat up, staring at you with obsessed, dilated eyes.

You slid a hand to his hairy chest, running it over the small curls.

Dan continues to look at you, completely drowned in lust.  
You tangle a chest hair around your finger before tugging it.

A cry heaves from Danny’s chest, back arching.  
His face then darkens, deep brown eyes twinkling.

You pull again but on another hair.

Dan stiffens before gasping your name, his hands clinging to your shoulders.

Another pull, another shout.  
You pull again, Dan rewards you with a squeal, hips jerking.

You continue to pull at his chest hairs, hypnotized by the melodic cries leaving the latter’s glistening lips.

“Y/n!” he cries, tears pricking his eyes, “oh-! Oh! Y/n!” he pleaded, hips bucking roughly into your pelvis.

You flinch at the sudden movement.

“Ah-! I’m sorry,” he panted, “‘s just- ah!” he cries.

You smirk, bringing your hands from his chest to his nipples.

He gasps, hips stuttering. You run a thumb along the rosy pink buds before squeezing them tenderly.

Dan jerks his body, and whines loudly, the sound oddly feminine.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you, handsome?” you growl, fingers continuing to play with the other’s buds.

Danny nods a bit too eagerly, hair bouncing.

He was so beautiful.

Another whine is pulled from Dan, eyes shining with tears.

“Good boy,” you rumble.

“Ah! Ngh!” Dan replied, his fingers digging into your shoulders.

He couldn’t contain himself anymore.

“You like when I play with your nipples?” you purr, “like when I squeeze them?”

You ask, tweaking Dan’s nipples.

He sobs, “yes! Yes, y/n! Please!” he begs, “please…”

He opens his glossy eyes, gazing at you like a pleading puppy.  
“More, please,” he whispers, making your smile widen.

He smiles shakily back, bringing his hands to your chest.  
“More…?” he questioned, tilting his head.

You snort, “c’mere you needy thing,” you press him flush against your body, lips interlocking once again.

Dan moans, closing his eyes.  
He loves this, he loves this so much.

He can’t remember the last time he’s been so cherished and loved.

You move your tongue along his mouth, licking along his teeth, and gums.  
He faintly tasted of mint and coffee.

So very good.

You push deeper, making him squeak.  
Deeper, and deeper.

Then you’re on top of him, his body trembling under yours. Your lips continue their battle, Danny desperately clutching at your shirt, his legs wrapping around your waist.  
“Mmph,” Danny whined, his hands soon snaking around your shoulders.

Wow, for such a handsome hunk, he sure loves being manhandled and controlled.

“Mmm,” you groan, pulling away from the guy’s plump lips.

He follows after your lips, running his tongue over his own. He heaves a raspy breath, his expression filled with disappointment.  
“Y/n …” he complained, giving a tiny squeak as you push him right back down.

“Be patient, Danny boy,” you demand.

“But - but y/n …”  
You press a finger to his lips, “ah, ah. Shh,” you usher.  
The curly head man is then silent, his pleading eyes staring deeply, pleadingly.

“You want me, don’t you?” you ask, tone soft but serious.

Danny’s hips thrust into your pelvic area. “Yes,” he hisses, “please … oh, please, please…” he begs, eyes fluttering.

You laugh quietly, trailing your hand up his soft chest. You tug his chest hairs with a shit eating grin.

“Ah! Oh! Y/n!” he cries, long legs squeezing your waist.  
God, he was like an overgrown koala.  
Cute.

“What is it, Daniel?” you ask, running your fingers teasingly through his chest hair.

“I - I,” he stutters, drool beginning to dribble down his lips.  
You tug on another hair, his body squirming.

“Auhh!” he whines, hips jerking and swiveling.

“That’s not an answer, Danny boy,” you growl, “now. What do you want, Dan?” you command, tilting his chin with a finger.

“I - I,” he gasped. You slid your hand from his chin to his chest.  
You tweaked a nipple, earning a squeaky yelp.

“You! Y/n! I want - need you! Need you so bad!” he cried, “p - please,” he sobbed, burying his face into your neck.

You felt his stubble tickle and scratch your cheek.

“How do you need me, baby boy?” you purr, teasing the buds.

“Ah! P - please! Ma - make -! Make love to me, please!” he wailed, stubbled cheeks a dark red with blush.

“You want me to fuck you?” you whisper softly, caressing his body.

He nods frantically, stifling a moan by biting his lip.

“With my fingers?” 

Dan hisses sharply as you rub his bare shoulders.

“Danny, use your words, baby,” you usher.

“Yes!” he cries, “yes, yes, yes!” he chants, 

You grin, brushing his curly locks behind his ear.

“Then …” you whisper, hands sliding to the waistband of his jeans.

“Take these off for me, kitten.”

~~~


End file.
